1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable mosquito repelling/killing device, and especially to a box structure provided therein a buzzer and an electric heater to emit sound waves simulating the sounds of male mosquitoes or to generate heat energy that can make a mosquito-repellent slice of incense emit gas for killing mosquitoes. The present invention thereby has a mosquito repelling/killing effect, and it is light and portable, suits various fields outdoors; it is provided with an electric plug seat for inserting in an A.C. current socket when it is used in a house, i.e., it is also usable in a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human has been being suffered threatening of mosquitoes since the latter existed in the world; when a mosquito bites, the skin of the man bitten irritates, not only this, he feels awful itching, and mosquitoes are the media of propagation of various diseases such as Dengue fever, malaria and Japanese encephalitis. Therefore, it is really important to be sure how to avoid mosquito bites.
However, in the most conventional mosquito repelling/killing measures such as mosquito-repellent incense, insecticide or mosquito-repellent liquid, mosquito-repellent incense is the one used by flaming of the incense to emit gas for killing mosquitoes, so that mosquitoes cannot get close to it; however, such mode of mosquito killing generates dense smoke and irritating smell which contaminates air and discomforts people, and flaming of the incense is subjected to fire disaster, this means it has latent high danger and thus is not desired.
Killing mosquitoes by using insecticide does not need burning, but it is still seriously harmful to human bodies after long-period using by virtue that the chemical medicine therein has residues not so easy to be decomposed, and this can result a problem against environmental protection; besides, using insecticide can also generate irritating smell and thus is not desired too.
Another way for mosquito repelling is spraying of mosquito-repellent liquid, the liquid is sprayed onto the skin of a person to give odor which mosquitoes are afraid of and do not dare to bite. However, such way is subjected to irritate skin and is unsuitable for long time protection especially for the whole body of a person, and it renders skin sticky. In these views, spraying of mosquito-repellent liquid is neither the best way of mosquito repelling.
In order to improve the mosquito-repellent incense, insecticide and mosquito-repellent liquid, electrically used mosquito-repellent incense and mosquito-repellent devices were provided. Electrically used mosquito-repellent incense has an electric heater to heat a mosquito-repellent slice of incense to emit gas which mosquitoes are afraid of. While a mosquito-repellent device applies the nature of mosquitoes, by the fact that biting mosquitoes all are those female mosquitoes in spawning, they do all they can to evade male mosquitoes by nature; thereby, the mosquito-repellent device emits sound waves simulating the sounds of male mosquitoes to get rid of female mosquitoes. The aforesaid two ways can both achieve the effect of mosquito repelling, they are mostly stationary and each is singly placed at a location, they can not completely meet the situations of the environment outside, and may be inefficient in mosquito repelling or may become nullified and do not meet requirement of people.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention provided the present mosquito repelling/killing device to avoid the defects of the conventional measures; the repelling/killing device can surely be used irrespective of the environmental influence outside.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable mosquito repelling/killing device to protect persons from getting closing and biting of mosquitoes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable mosquito repelling/killing device which has a box combined with a clamping member in order that the device can be hung on a person; no matter how the person moves, the effect of mosquito repelling can be achieved, and the device provides convenience for carrying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable mosquito repelling/killing device which can be switched freely to various modes of mosquito repelling/killing by means of an oscillating circuit or an electric heater to get the effect of preventing biting of mosquitoes, thereby, practicality as well as convenience of the device can be increased.
To achieve the above stated objects, the present invention has a box which is convenient for carrying, a power source can be provided by dry batteries or can be provided by inserting the plug seat on the box in an A.C. current socket. The box of the device is combined with a clamping member in order that the device can be hung on a person. The box is provided thereon with an elastic pusher sheet, a insertion slot, a plurality of gas emitting holes, a switch, an LED light emitting hole, an electric power spigot for connecting outwardly; and is provided therein with an oscillating circuit, a buzzer, an electric heater, a heater fixing seat and batteries supplying electric power or a plug seat for connecting outwardly. By emitting sound waves simulating the sounds of male mosquitoes from the buzzer driven by the oscillating circuit to repel female mosquitoes in pregnancy, or by emitting heat energy from the electric heater to make a mosquito-repellent slice of incense emit gas for killing mosquitoes, the effect of protecting persons from biting of mosquitoes and the effect of mosquito repelling/killing can thus be achieved.
The present invention will be apparent in its characteristics and particular structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.